


Red Armor for the Future Black Paladin

by MessedUpMessages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Why do I even do this, keith being lonley and insicure, sorta platonic bc their dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessedUpMessages/pseuds/MessedUpMessages
Summary: Keith doesnt think he deserves to wear the red paladins armor anymore-after all, he left them. lance thinks otherwise





	Red Armor for the Future Black Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene after razors edge but before everything goes to shit  
> also prompts are greatly needed guys  
> or whoever reads this

Keith stepped into his room on the castle, pushing the hood of his blades suit down.

He hadn’t seen the place in two years, or the people who lived there, but now that he’d seen the other paladins he wanted to see the place that had been his home.

The room was untouched, preserved out of reverence. There was no dust like he would expected, then he remembered it had only been two years for him.

His com was on the pillow, next to his neatly folded paladin armor. No one had touched it. He picked it up, rubbing the voltron insignia with his thumb almost tenderly. It wasn’t his anymore to wear, even if no one else was. After all, he had left them, his adopted family.

He let the under suit slip through his hands tenderly before lifting it to his face. He sniffed the rough fabric awkwardly. It still smelled like him, which made his chest twist in unhappiness and contentment. Odd emotions that he didn't like.

“Wear it.” a voice said from the door. Keith spun to see lance leaning on the door jamb, arms crossed in keiths signature pose.

“What?” he asked, surprised. Lance shrugged and stepped forward, gesturing to the red paladin armor.

“The armor. It's still yours.”

Keith looked at the black fabric in his hands. “But i'm not a paladin anymore. And you’re the red paladin anyway.”

Lance shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “I like blue. And pink is alluras color anyway so…” he smiled shyly up at keith. “Besides, you’re one of us, even if you don't pilot a lion. So wear the damn armor. If you don't i’ll sneak into your room at midnight and burn your marmaran suit.”

Keith smiled weakly back and lances smile became a grin before he turned to go.

“And lance,” keith called when the red-nor was it blue?- paladin was almost out the door. “Thank you.”

Lance flashed his finger guns and his grin. “Anytime buddy.”


End file.
